Poção do Amor
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Há muito tempo atrás, um mago apaixonou-se por uma humana, e sua companheira, que também era maga, criou uma poção para conquistar o seu coração, mas a poção tinha um efeito colateral, que ativava-se com os ciúmes. O desfecho foi trágico. A história voltou a se repetir, e alguém bebeu desta poção... o que vai acontecer ? Como vai terminar desta vez ? - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A: **Olá, esta é uma oneshot cuja idéia me ocorreu depois de assistir a um filme, eu não me lembro do seu nome, mas me fez chorar... e espero que vocês gostem.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a Mashima-sama.

* * *

**N/T: **Esta fic não me pertence, é uma tradução da fic "Pocion de Amor", de Madisuky; a autora me deu a autorização para traduzi-la.

* * *

**POÇÃO DO AMOR**

Hoje a guilda está em festa, todos comemoram, as bebidas são distribuídas sem controle. Muitos magos estão caindo, bêbados, outros ainda mantém-se de pé, a alegria não se apaga, continuam-se ouvindo os gritos de felicitações, eufóricos.

Lucy, sentada ao balcão, observa tudo com um sorriso nos lábios. Dali, ela pode ver Levy, que está dando uma bronca em Gajeel, que apenas assente com a cabeça ao que Levy lhe diz. A Erza comendo uma torta inteirinha, e muitos pratos vazios pelo chão, um evidente sinal do quanto eles já haviam comido e bebido. Uma gota de suor escorre pela testa de Lucy.

Ela também vislumbra Cana, com um barril, e outros - no mínimo - quinze pelo chão. Ao lado dela está Gray, desafiando-lhe as habilidades, e Juvia, impressionando ao seu amado Gray...

Lucy franze ligeiramente o cenho. Onde estava Natsu ? Ela olhou novamente todo aquele tumulto, procurando uma cabeleira rosada. Mas não havia nem rastro dele. Lucy suspirou, começou a pensar em onde poderia encontrá-lo...

Um barril ia direto na direção de Lucy, era o viu, mas era tarde demais para que se movesse, ia atingi-la... mas, no último momento,o barril foi cortado por Erza. Toda a guilda ficou em silêncio, todos olhavam para a maga de armadura.

- Quem foi ? - ela perguntou sombriamente, e com o olhar oculto por sua franja.

Mirajane aproximou-se lentamente dela, pôs uma mão em seu ombro e presenteou-a com o seu típico sorriso.

- Ora, ora, Erza chan, você não sabe perguntar - ela disse, com voz doce - É para se perguntar assim... - e sua expressão mudou para uma mais sombria - Quem fez isso ? Dê um passo à frente ou todos se verão com o meu _Satan Soul_ .

Todos na guilda tremeram, inclusive Laxus, com a ameaça de Mirajane. Ao verem que ninguém respondia... avançaram contra todos, iniciando uma típica briga, mas, só desta vez, com a participação de Erza, com sua Armadura do Purgatório, e de Mirajane, com seu _Satan Soul _.

Lucy, ao ver a briga, saiu dali, com medo de sair machucada. Ela achava que talvez as amigas tivessem exagerado ao agirem assim, mas ela sabia que o motivo não era porque _ela_ estivesse em perigo, mas sim porque temiam que o seu bebê corresse riscos.

E desde que ela havia dado a notícia, nesta manhã, e toda a guilda iniciara a festa, Mirajane e Erza vigiavam Lucy discretamente, para evitar que algo ou alguém a alvejasse, e não haviam se equivocado.

Lucy virou à direita, por um corredor. Já fazia um ano e meio que ela estava casada com Natsu, não se queixava do relacionamento de ambos, que era magnífico, mas nos últimos três meses, havia reparado em certas mudanças no Dragon Slayer. Mudanças que esquecera naquela madrugada, quando fora ao banheiro.

No dia anterior, ela havia comprado um teste de gravidez, porque estava com alguns sintomas, e queria confirmar isso. O resultado deu positivo, ela chorou de alegria, acordou Natsu com um abraço e muitos beijos. Foram à guilda logo cedo, e ali ela lhes dera a notícia, com um sorriso de orgulho em seu rosto...

Uns ruídos estranhos tiraram Lucy de seus pensamentos. O barulho provinha de uma porta não muito distante. A passos lentos, ela aproximou-se, e, curiosa, ela espiou um pouco, já que a porta estava entreaberta...

Quando viu o que estava acontecendo lá dentro, seu coração partiu-se. As lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto, lágrimas de dor. Lucy levou a mão à boca para abafar um grito. Não podia acreditar, não podia acreditar que Natsu havia beijado Lisanna, que a abraçado e lhe dissera...

- Você me ama, Natsu ? - perguntou Lisanna, com um suspiro.

- Eu te amo, Lisanna - fora a resposta de Natsu, antes de beijar-lhe o pescoço e abraçá-la pela cintura.

Lucy agarrou-se à parede, do outro lado da porta, com ambas as mãos tapando-lhe a boca. Deixou-se cair no chão, pois suas pernas não resistiram ao seu peso. Aquelas palavras ditas por Natsu cravaram-se como um punhal em seu coração.

- Natsu... o que você... pensa em fazer... com o filho de Lucy ? - perguntou Lisanna, entre beijos, capturando a atenção da loira.

Natsu deixou de beijar seu pescoço para olhá-la nos olhos. Tinha os cenhos franzidos e olhos sem vida, olhos esses dos quais Lisanna não gostava. Porque cada vez que estava com ela, via-o assim, com os olhos opacos, sem brilho. Mas quando o via com Lucy, via o brilho contido neles.

-Você me ama, Natsu ? - Lisanna voltou a perguntar.

- Eu te amo, Lisanna. E quanto ao filho de Lucy, não vou reconhecê-lo, além do mais não sei se é meu filho - ele respondeu.

Lucy, ao escutar a resposta de Natsu, tirou ambas as mãos da boca, apertando-as com força. Seus olhos foram cobertos por sua franja, ela mordeu o lábio, e mais lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

- Além disso, você sabe que eu pretendo me separar de Lucy.

- Você vem me dizendo isso há três meses - rebateu Lisanna, cruzando os braços.

- Não se preocupe, de qualquer...

- Não há necessidade - respondeu Lucy, com a voz apagada; ela havia levantado-se e se encontrava parada no meio da porta, Natsu e Lisanna viraram-se para vê-la - Eu vou te dar, vou t-t-te dar o divórcio.

- Lucy, eu não que...

- Poupe-me, Lisanna - ela interrompeu-a,com voz cortante - Fique com ele, afinal ele te disse que te ama, não ? - Lucy apertou as mãos, resistindo à tentação de cair e chorar - Então, não vejo porque prendê-lo ao m-m-meu lado.

- Lucy - sussurrou Natsu, que tinha o rosto sério, sem expressão alguma, mas em seus olhos podia-se ver um brilho de... medo.

- E não se preocupe, eu me encarregarei de cuidar de _meu filho_, não preciso de você - e após dizer isso, ela deu meia-volta e se foi.

Lisanna a viu desaparecer, e sentiu culpa em seu coração. Sacudiu a cabeça, ela tinha Natsu, conseguira o que sempre quisera, Natsu era livre e apenas dela. Lisanna virou-se e olhou para Natsu. Pensava que ele iria correr atrás de Lucy, e por isso, com medo, ela fez-lhe a mesma pergunta.

- V-você me ama, Natsu ?

- Eu te amo, Lisanna - ele respondeu, sem olhar em sua direção.

As palavras que foram ditas eram desprovidas de sentimentos, e ela o notara, mas não queria acreditar.

* * *

Lucy correu até à saída da guilda, passando pelo meio da briga, que foi interrompida quando se viu fugazmente uma lágrima em seus olhos.

- Lucy, você estava chorando ? - perguntou Wendy, sentada a um canto.

- Estava, sim - respondeu Gajeel, atraindo os olhares de todos - Eu ouvi, como a água do mar, assim são as lágrimas de Lucy.

- Você tem certeza ? - perguntou Levy, aproximando-se de Gajeel, que respondeu com um meneio de cabeça.

- Por que ela estava chorando ? - perguntou Erza, enquanto deixava cair a um inconsciente Elfman.

- Acho que...

- Opa ! Uma briga e nem me convidaram ! - exclamou Natsu, interrompendo a Mirajane.

Todos os membros da guilda olharam para as escadas, por onde vinha descendo Lisanna, agarrada ao braço de Natsu. Gray não deu importância àquele detalhe, e aproximou-se dele para informá-lo sobre a situação.

- Ei, esquentadinho, Lucy acabou de sair daqui chorando, por que você não vai averiguar o que aconteceu ? - Gray disse, muito sério.

- Eu sei, e sei porque ela chorava - Gray franziu o cenho, e Natsu continuou - Nós terminamos - ele disse, sem expressão nem sentimentos.

Todos, sem exceção, ficaram mudos. Todos eram bastante conscientes do quanto havia lhe custado estar com ela, que era um casamento feliz, e que Lucy estava grávida. Como era possível que eles tivessem terminado tão repentinamente ?

- O que diabos você está dizendo ! - exclamou Gray.

Mirajane franziu o cenho, ao ver como Lisanna se agarrava mais a Natsu. Erza apertou os punhos, e conteve-se para não quebrar-lhe a cara, porque o mais importante era ver como estava Lucy. Dando meia-volta, ela saiu da guilda, Juvia a seguiu. Mirajane fez um gesto de reprovação com a cabeça, e também caminhou até a saída, Levy ultrapassou-a, correndo, apesar do seu estado.

Gray aproximou-se de Natsu, dando-lhe um soco que o fez chocar-se contra a parede. Depois seu olhar voltou-se para Lisanna.

- Algo me diz que você sabe o motivo - ele se aproximou da albina - Fale.

- Natsu percebeu que é a mim que ele ama - disse ela.

- O quê ? - exclamou ele.

- Lisanna - sussurrou Laxus, sério.

Gray olhou para ela com ódio, deu meia-volta e foi atrás das outras, que tinham ido procurar por Lucy.

* * *

- Lucy ! - gritou Erza, ao mesmo tempo em que, com um chute, abria a porta da casa da loira.

- Ela deve estar lá em cima, Juvia tem um mau pressentimento - disse Juvia, preocupada.

Erza assentiu com a cabeça e subiu até o quarto de Lucy, abrindo, da mesma maneira, a porta. Mas não encontrou nada no quarto, nem mesmo as coisas de Lucy. Apenas uma carta no chão, no meio do quarto.

Juvia aproximou-se e apanhou-a, lendo-a em voz alta.

_Eu sei que isto é inesperado, e talvez não seja uma boa decisão, mas estou partindo. Eu não suportaria ver Natsu ao lado de Lisanna, e, como ele não quer reconhecer ao meu filho, não vejo motivos para ficar aqui. Vou sentir muitas saudades de meus amigos, minhas amigas e da guilda. Erza, eu sei que você vai ser a primeira a encontrar esta carta, e se você a estiver lendo, é porque eu já parti. Par onde, eu ainda não sei, mas se for longe de Natsu, eu estarei bem. Por favor, diga ao mestre que eu não renunciei à guilda, e que se o destino quiser, eu vou voltar, mas eu duvido. Despeço-me de todos da guilda, e, por favor, não diga nada a Natsu, deixe que ele fique sabendo por conta própria, mas prometa que se elaguma vez ele disser que tem um filho comigo, dê-lhe um bom soco, para que ele se lembre de que disse __**que não sabia se o filho era dele**__. Cuide-se, Erza, e me deseje sorte nesta nova vida que vou iniciar. Com carinho, Lucy._

Todos os presentes que haviam se aproximado de Juvia, ou choravam, ou apertavam os punhos, todos querendo matar ao Dragon Slayer. E desejando toda a sorte do mundo para Lucy.

* * *

_**TRÊS DIAS DEPOIS...**_

Natsu encontrava-se em sua casa, deitado de maneira despreocupada em seu sofá. Com uma bolsa de gelo em sua cabeça, e muitas ataduras no corpo. Fazia algum tempo que Lisanna se fora, para trazer-lhe remédios e um pouco de comida.

Um estrondo se escutou, e da nuvem de poeira surgiu Happy, enjoado e com algo nas mãos. Era uma calcinha, rosa, com um cheiro peculiar que inflamou o corpo de Natsu.

- O que é isso, Happy ? - ele perguntou.

- É uma das muitas roupas que você surrupiou de Lucy, estou juntando-as para que Lisanna não as queime - respondeu, enquanto abria a caixa e guardava-a.

No momento em que a caixa foi aberta, esse odor se intensificou. Natsu sentiu como o seu corpo se esquentava, era como se lava estivesse percorrendo as suas veias. Lucy, foi o nome que passou por sua mente. Natsu franziu o cenho, quem era Lucy ?

Natsu se aproximou de Happy e segurou a caixa, levando-a consigo, apesar das queixas de Happy. Foi ao seu quarto e fechou a porta, bem na cara de Happy. Sentou-se em sua cama, pegou um sutiã branco, cujas alças estavam rasgadas, como se tivesse sido arrancado.

Algumas imagens fixaram-se em sua mente...

_Via uma jovem, loira, por sob o seu corpo, com as feições vermelhas, e fazendo lindos sons com a boca, sons dos quais ele gostava._

Natsu piscou, estava suando e sentia-se quente, além disso as batidas de seu coração. Na caixa, ele viu uma calcinha rosa, levemente rasgada. Outras imagens apoderaram-se de sua mente...

_A mesma jovem, sob seu corpo, com os olhos fechados, as mãos em seu cabelo, e ele provando de seus grandes atributos, um sabor sem igual, um sabor especial._

Natsu ficou com a boca cheia d´água, como que ansiando por esse sabor. Sentiu uma dor aguda entre as pernas. Baixou o olhar, para constatar que _aquilo_ tinha despertado. _O que há comigo ?_, ele se perguntou.

Esquentado, confuso e se sentindo estranho, decidiu sair para tomar um pouco de ar, ainda sentindo a dor das surras que haviam dado nele, naqueles três dias. Decidiu seguir em frente.

Ele continuou a andar, mas alguém se interpôs em seu caminho. Loke olhava-o com ódio; estranho. Tirou sua jaqueta e arregaçou as mangas, pronto para brigar, e lançou-se contra ele. Natsu, a duras penas, conseguiu se esquivar.

- O que diabos você tem ? - ele perguntou.

- Você a fez sofrer - respondeu ele, Natsu não entendeu, e Loke voltou a lançar-se contra ele - Você a fez chorar, desgraçado !

Natsu agora estava mais confuso, ele conhecia Loke, mas... de quem ele estava falando ? Loke voltou a arremeter. Mas Natsu, aborrecido, deu-lhe um soco, do qual ele não conseguiu se esquivar.

- Eu não fiz ninguém chorar, não sei de quem, afinal, você está falando - Natsu se defendeu.

- Mas como você é cínico, não me diga que você não se lembra de Lucy. E do que você lhe disse, você tem idéia de quanto as suas palavras feriram-na ?

- Quem é Lucy ? - perguntou Natsu.

Loke quase caiu para trás, com a pergunta, mas a sua fúria aumentou, agora ele se fazia de desentendido. Loke ia dar-lhe um soco de direita, mas Natsu agarrou sua mão, e Loke olhou-o nos olhos...

Estavam sem vida, estavam opacos, desprovidos de qualquer sentimento. Isso preocupou Loke. Esse não era Natsu, algo havia acontecido. Loke levantou o outro punho, para acertá-lo, mas Natsu voltou a detê-lo. E então ele viu...

Oculto pelas costeletas, um círculo mágico, de cor negra. A intuição de Loke lhe dizia que algo andava mal. No instante seguinte, Loke compreendeu que a separação deles abria muitas portas para ele. Ele sorriu, podia tirar proveito da situação, ele se encarregaria de consolar Lucy.

- Sabe, Lucy está melhor sem você - disse Loke; Natsu franziu o cenho - E, obrigado.

- Pelo quê ? - perguntou Natsu.

- Por deixá-la para mim, não se preocupe, eu vou ser um bom pai. E, se ela não escolher a mim, então, espero que seja a Sting.

- Não entendo - ele murmurou.

- Ah, só mais uma coisa - Natsu se separou de Loke, voltando a ficar em posição de briga - Eu vi Lucy, muito antes do que você, nua, e nunca voou esquecer aquele corpo...

Algo em Natsu fez _crack !_ Um sentimento atingiu seu peito, e ele lembrou de Lucy, lembrou de seu corpo, seu aroma, seu sabor, e que ela havia deixado -o. Sua mente ficou embaçada, algo apoderou-se de seu corpo, sua visão foi encoberta pela franja. Toda a dor que sentira pelas surras sumira. Com um chute, ele mandou Loke pelos ares. Levantou a cabeça e farejou o ar.

Depois de um minuto ele sentiu o cheiro que procurava.

- Ela é minha - sussurrou, enquanto punha-se a correr.

* * *

_**MOMENTOS ANTES, NA GUILDA... **_

- Você reparou, Levy ? - perguntou Gajeel, apoiado a um canto.

Levy, que estava sentada em uma cadeira, e bebendo um suco, suspirou. Assentiu com a cabeça. Mirajane ouviu a pergunta e se aproximou.

- Reparou em quê ? - ela perguntou.

- Nos olhos de Natsu, e no fato de que ontem Gajeel perguntou a ele sobre Lucy, e ele não lembrava de quem estávamos falando.

- Não lembrava ? Mas que hipócrita - disse Mirajane, furiosa.

- O que é isso, Mira ? - Levy mudou de assunto, com medo de que Natsu levasse outra surra.

Mirajane levantou o caderno que carregava, um jovem colocou-o diante de Levy, que deu a volta para que pudesse lê-lo.

- Com isto, temos a contagem das poções...

- Falta uma - Mirajane olhou-a surpresa, e pegou o caderno.

No mesmo instante, sua expressão ficou completamente aterrorizada. Assustando a Gajeel e Levy.

- É verdade, falta a poção do amor - ela disse, preocupada.

- Tanto barulho por causa disso - opinou Gajeel.

- Você não entende, essa poção é perigosa.

- Mira, você está exagerando, ela serve apenas para que alguém se apaixone por outra pessoa - comentou Levy, não dando muita importância.

- Não, escutem atentamente. Há muitos anos atrás, um mago e sua companheira realizavam missões, e um dia este mago apaixonou-se por uma jovem aldeã. A sua companheira maga, que o amava em segredo, não suportou isso, e exigiu que ele lhe dissesse por que ele não escolhera a ela. Ele respondeu que amava-a de verdade. Depois de pouco tempo eles se casaram, e a maga via como o mago e a sua esposa humana eram felizes. Ela decidiu criar uma poção do amor, mas acrescentou algo à receita, o seu próprio _amor_ pelo mago, que nada mais era do que obsessão. Sem que o mago percebesse, ele bebeu aquela poção, mas não deixava de unir-se à sua esposa, até que a engravidou. Sua esposa notou as mudanças, e então decidiu segui-lo. Viu-o com a maga, que supunha que era a sua companheira. Ela decidiu terminar com ele, e se foi. O mago, no dia seguinte, esqueceu por completo a existência de sua esposa, ele vivia com a maga, mas por alguma razão, não se unia a ela. E em uma missão que lhes foi dada, ele a viu, viu a sua esposa beijando-se com um jovem, e grávida. O ciúme o dominou, e ele investiu contra ela, perceber o que havia feito, ele se suicidou. A maga foi testemunha de tudo. Escondeu a receita desta poção, e se matou. Porque havia entendido que ele, apesar de dizer que a amava, nunca realmente o fizera.

- Que história triste - disse Levy, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Juvia abraçou-se a Gray, chorando em seu peito. Haviam se juntado ao trio, enquanto Mirajane contava a história.

- Por isso é que essa poção é perigosa, agora vocês entendem.

- E como ela chegou às suas mãos ? - perguntou Erza.

- O mestre encontrou-a em uma de suas missões, eu a preparei, mas ele me contou a história, e por isso eu guardei-a no local mais distante da estante. E acho muito estranho que ela tenha desaparecido.

- Quais são os seus sintomas ? - perguntou Gajeel, suspeitando de algo.

- Bem... as pessoas respondem mecanicamente um _Te amo_. Seus olhos perdem a vida. Ah ! E sempre esquecem o seu verdadeiro amor.

- A revista anterior foi feita há três meses atrás, e está anotada. Quando você revisou, ainda estava lá ?

- Não fui eu quem revisou, quem fez isso foi Lisanna.

Erza virou-se, ao ouvir o barulho de caixas caindo. E na escadaria estava Lisanna, que havia escutado o que fora dito por Mirajane. Ela quis correr, mas Mirajane foi mais rápida e a deteve.

- Você não fez isso, ou fez ? Lisanna, você não seria... capaz - Lisanna esquivou-se dos olhos de Mirajane.

Ela teve as suas dúvidas confirmadas. Levy sentiu-se aliviada por ver que Lucy poderia retornar quando soubesse. Gray entendeu tudo, franziu o cenho, e ao invés de se alegrar, ele ficou preocupado.

- Temos de evitar que ele fique enciumado - ele disse, muito sério.

Todos assentiram, mas repentinamente... o teto se partiu. Dos escombros surgiu Loke, esfregando a cabeça. Erza aproximou-se dele.

- Loke, o que você está fazendo aqui ? Por acaso... Lucy voltou ? - ela perguntou.

- Não, eu vim usando minha própria magia. Ela não sabe que estou aqui, eu vim para acertar as contas com Natsu.

Todos tremeram ligeiramente. Erza segurou-o pelo colarinho da camisa.

- O que você disse a Natsu ? - perguntou ela, enquanto o sacudia.

- Nada, mas eu notei algo estranho nele - ele cruzou os braços - Ele não se lembrava de Lucy, e além disso eu vi um pequeno círculo mágico, de cor negra. Por isso, intuí que algo estava acontecendo, mas isso não importa, já que entendi que, sem ele, eu tenho o caminho livre, e o fiz saber disso, e acredito que meus comentários o deixaram com ciúmes, já que ele me fez voar pelos ares.

Todos os que estavam ali presentes sentiram calafrios percorrerem seus corpos. Lucy estava em perigo, eles tinham de encontrar Natsu e detê-lo, antes que ele fizesse alguma coisa a Lucy. O mestre, que também havia escutado tudo, subiu no balcão, e chamou a atenção de toda a guilda.

- Ouçam todos, nós temos uma missão ! - os membros que não sabiam de nada prestaram atenção no mestre - Lucy e seu bebê estão em perigo ! Nossa missão é evitar que Natsu aproxime-se dela - ele desceu e aproximou-se de Loke - Onde está Lucy ?

- Nos arredores de Hargeon. Mestre, por que nós devemos evitar que Natsu se aproxime dela ?

- Porque ele pode matá-la - Makarov respondeu, preocupado.

* * *

Lucy se aproximou de Virgo e estendeu-lhe uma caixa, que Virgo pegou e despreocupadamente atirou-a contra o chão.

- Virgo, agradeço a sua ajuda, mas, assim, você vai acabar quebrando todas as minhas coisas.

- Isso merece um castigo ?

Ela respirou pesadamente e caminhou até a porta, ignorando-a. Ao sair, respirou o ar fresco do bosque. Ela encontrava-se no bosque, nas redondezas de Hargeon. Havia escolhido esse lugar porque poderia ir ao mar, e olhá-lo de vez em quando.

Seus espíritos estelares haviam-na ajudado a empacotar tudo, e haviam-na ajudado a construir aquela cabana, que seria o seu lar. Um vento fresco soprou, fazendo bailar os cabelos dourados de Lucy.

- Hime-sama, eu me retiro - informou Virgo.

- Pode ir, descanse bastante, e, novamente, obrigada - ela respondeu.

Virgo desapareceu em uma nuvem roxa. Lucy caminhou até umas árvores, um pouco afastadas da sua cabana. Ela sentou-se na raiz que saía de uma grande árvore. Fechou os olhos para desfrutar do silêncio que oferecia o local... e um estrondo fez com que ela abrisse os olhos e se levantasse de um salto. Concentrou-se em ouvir algo, já que de repente o local ficara silencioso, e podia-se sentir a tensão no ar. Lucy deu dois passos, cuidadosamente...

Duas mãos agarraram-na por trás, suas costas chocaram-se contra algo. A primeira coisa que Lucy sentiu foi algo duro golpeando o seu traseiro, e no mesmo instante todo o seu corpo se estremeceu. Lucy piscou algumas vezes, e tentou soltar-se do agarrão.

A uma velocidade impressionante, o sujeito levantou a mão e a pôs em sua nuca, fazendo com que ela inclinasse a cabeça, enquanto a outra mão segurava-a pela cintura, em um abraço, e colava-a, ainda mais, ao seu corpo.

Ela sentiu claramente, no momento em que a pessoa inclinava a cabeça e cheirava o seu pescoço. Alguns calafrios percorreram o seu corpo, quando mordiscou-lhe o pescoço. Um gemido escapou de seus lábios... uma nuvem de desejo dominara-a, mas, ela conseguiu recuperar a sensatez, evitando um colapso mental. Esperou um pouco, enquanto o sujeito continuava cheirando o seu pescoço, e quando o seu agarrão afrouxou um pouco, ela soltou-se.

Lucy virou-se para enfrentá-lo cara a cara, agarrando seu chicote... e ficou estática ao ver quem era o sujeito. Natsu. Mas havia algo diferente nele, os seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e ele olhava-a com luxúria.

- O que você erstá fazendo aqui ? - ela perguntou, aborrecida.

- Vim por sua causa - respondeu, enquanto se aproximava dela.

- Do que você está falando ? Se você me deixou por Lisanna, esqueceu ?

- Lisanna não me interessa, você é minha - Lucy recuava à medida em que ele avançava.

- Não sou sua, nós terminamos, eu não lhe pertenço - Lucy levou a mão às suas chaves - Onde estão ?

- Procurando isto ? - Natsu levantou uma mão, e lá estavam suas chaves - Acho que você não vai precisar delas, porque vai vir comigo.

- Não, eu vou ficar. Vá você, que não tem nada o que fazer aqui. Por isso, devolva minhas cha...

Lucy chocou-se contra uma árvore. Em um segundo, Natsu estava diante dela, segurando suas mãos pelos pulsos, acima de sua cabeça.

- Você vem comigo, querendo ou não. Porque você é minha... e de mais ninguém.

Lucy viu, horrorizada, como ele segurava-lhe ambos os pulsos com uma mão, e a outra brilhava com as chamas do Dragon Slayer. Por acaso ele estava pensando em atacá-la ? Não ia ficar para conferir. Ela levantou uma perna e chutou-o em suas partes íntimas. Natsu soltou-a , e ela passou, com um salto, por cima dele.

- Não entendo porque você veio, nem o que está fazendo aqui. Mas se tiver se arrependido, e quiser assumir o papel de pai do meu filho... não vou permitir - informou Lucy.

- Fi-filho ? - ele perguntou, e Lucy virou-se e olhou-o com ambos os cenhos franzidos.

- Como ? Então em três dias você esqueceu que eu estou grávida - ela disse, com ironia.

- Eu vo-vou ser p-p-pai ? - perguntou Natsu, demonstrando alegria.

Natsu continuava no chão, em posição fetal, com ambas as mãos em seu membro dolorido. Mas Lucy notou que, por um momento, os seus olhos tinham recuperado o seu tom natural.

- Sim.

Ele sorriu, e seus olhos eram verde-escuros, com um brilho de orgulho que desconcertou Lucy... gemia insuportavelmente, e um grito escapou de sua boca. Sentia como se sua cabeça fosse explodir.

"_Ela é sua, e se atreveu a lhe deixar. Se não for sua, não será de mais ninguém"_,sussurrava sem parar uma voz em sua mente.

- Lu-Lucy... vá - murmurou ele, em meio à sua agonia.

Lucy não entendia nada, em um momento ele se mostrava orgulhoso, e no seguinte ele se revirava, segurando sua cabeça, gritando e gemendo de dor. Estava ficando preocupada. Além disso, ele estava lhe dizendo que ela se fosse, por quê ?

- Natsu...

- NÃO SE APROXIME - Natsu gritou-lhe, com a cabeça baixa.

Lucy deteve-se. Mas voltou a tentar aproximar-se dele.

- JÁ DISSE PARA VOCÊ NÃO SE APROXIMAR - ele voltou a gritar, mas desta vez levantou a cabeça.

Ela levou as mãos à boca, abafando um grito. Um dos olhos de Natsu estava vermelho, e o outro, verde-escuro. Seu rosto estava coberto de suor, e ele parecia esgotado.

Natsu voltou a gritar de dor, a girar pelo solo, segurando sua cabeça, lutando contra essa voz que insistia que ele matasse Lucy.

Alheia a isso, Lucy não sabia o que fazer para ajudá-lo. Estava irritada com ele pelo que havia feito, mas ainda continuava amando-o, e não suportava vê-lo sofrer. As lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto...

- _Você quer ajudá-lo ?_ - perguntou uma voz feminina.

- Sim, eu quero ajudá-lo - ela respondeu, sem prestar atenção a quem lhe falava.

- _Então... diga-lhe o que você sente_.

Lucy não entendeu, dizer-lhe o que sentia ?

- _Diga-lhe o que o seu coração sente por ele_.

Ela entendeu, aproximou-se dele, mas manteve uma distância segura.

- Natsu... - sussurrou, mas ele não lhe fez caso - NATSU ! - ela gritou; o rapaz, com dificuldade, levantou a cabeça para vê-la - Eu te amo... - ela sussurrou-lhe, com um sorriso.

Naquele momento, debaixo do rapaz, surgiu um grande círculo mágico negro, que cobriu também os pés de Lucy, dividiu em quatro partes e virou pó.

Natsu sentiu que aquela voz se calava, a sua dor desaparecia e ele recobrava a consciência. Também lembrava de tudo o que ocorrera há três meses... ele, Lisanna, as lágrimas de Lucy, o filho que esperavam. Lembrava também que havia terminado o seu casamento com Lucy.

- Lucy, eu não... - as palavras não saíam.

- O que foi isso ? - ela perguntou.

Não sei. Mas... Lucy, o que aconteceu, eu... eu não queria. Eu te amo de verdade, e... não quero me separar de você.

Lucy aproxima-se dele e o abraça, chorando em seus braços. Nesse momento, todos os membros da guilda chegam gritando o nome de Lucy, mas ao verem a cena, todos ficam quietos.

- O que aconteceu ? - pergunta Cana.

Levy aproxima-se de Lucy e Natsu; Lisanna, atrás de sua irmã, ao ver como eles estão abraçados, entende que dar-lhe aquela poção não serviu para nada.

- Lucy, Lisanna tem algo a lhe dizer - informa Levy.

Lisanna é levada por sua irmã até eles. O olhar de Mirajane deixa claro que ela tem de explicar-se para Lucy, e pedir perdão. Porque, na verdade, ela se sente muito mal pelo que fez. Lucy levanta o olhar, enxugando algumas lágrimas.

- Lucy, eu... - ela olha para o chão, evitando os seus olhos castanhos - Eu lamento, Natsu não... eu dei-lhe uma poção do amor, porque achava que ele me amava, e que havia esquecido, por isso... eu realmente sinto muito.

Lucy se surpreendeu ante essa confissão. Agora entendia tudo. Levantou-se, e ergueu uma mão, disposta a dar-lhe uma bofetada. Lisanna fechou os olhos, disposta a receber o golpe... mas o que recebeu foi um abraço.

- Eu perdôo você, porque é minha amiga, mas, por favor, não volte a fazer isso.

Lisanna assentiu com a cabeça, e chorou nos braços de Lucy. Natsu olhou-as, e lembrou-se de que, há três meses atrás, Lisanna lhe havia oferecido uma bebida com um sabor estranho, devia ter sido naquela ocasião que ele bebeu a poção.

"Nota mental: não aceitar coisas dos outros".

Toda os os membros da guilda sentiram-se aliviados ao perceberem que tudo voltaria à normalidade. Mas, ao que se supunha, a poção não tinha antídoto.

- Lucy, como você acabou com o efeito da poção ? - perguntou Mirajane.

- Uma voz me aconselhou a dizer o que sentia o meu coração - ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Todos olharam-na sem entender, e foram-se daquele lugar, recolheram as coisas de Lucy, e caminharam de volta para Magnolia... esquecendo de Natsu, no processo.

Natsu tentou pôr-se de pé, apesar da dor que sentia no corpo, sentia como se milhares de toneladas tivessem-no esmagado. Era a conseqüência das surras que tinham lhe dado, e a dor havia retornado, multiplicada por mil.

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro. Ele virou-se, e viu um rosto espectral de uma mulher vestida com um quimono.

- _Você resistiu à tentação de matá-la, nota-se que a ama bastante, jovem; nunca deixe essa moça, pois pode-se ver que ela te ama muito_ - disse-lhe o espectro.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Natsu, e ele correu apesar da dor, seguindo os seus amigos, e gritando como um louco.

- _**O que não sabiam era que a mulher tinha sido morta aqui, a história que Mirajane contou aconteceu neste local, quando ainda existia um parque no local.**_

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que vocês tenham gostado, deixem queixas e comentários em um review.

Sayonara, e obrigada por lerem.

* * *

(Alguém mais acha que a Lucy foi bondosa e complacente até demais com a Lisanna ? Eu, com certeza, achei isso...)

**N/T 2: **Segunda fic de Fairy Tail que eu traduzo, e espero que tenham gostado. Se sim, podem deixar algumas reviews ?


End file.
